Parlor games that are centered upon connections between people, such as celebrities, are widely enjoyed. Some such games involve determining how many degrees of separation exist between two different celebrities. This is best explained by example: Samuel L. Jackson and Kevin Bacon are separated by one degree of separation, as they did not co-star in a movie together, but they did each co-star in a movie that included Kiefer Sutherland.
Currently, many limitations exist with regard to degree of separation games. Such games are often played mentally (e.g., Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon). Some limited electronic versions exist, such as http://findthebacon.com; however, such implementations require extensive knowledge of media information, such as knowledge of obscure movies actors have been in. Other limitations in degree of separation games include a lack of a finite number of choices of celebrities to choose from when progressing from a starting celebrity to an ending celebrity, a lack of an easy, intuitive implementation on media guidance equipment, and an inability to play against others electronically.